


Sexy Afternoon

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: The request for this FanFiction was this: Cold you write some sexy smut with present day Hillary and Bill?





	

Bill arrived at home after being in his office for two hours and found his wife sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching an episode of her favorite series “The Good Wife”, Bill came up to his wife and kissed her on the forehead and sat beside her, Hillary laid the ice cream on the table and she laid against Bill that embraced her with his arms.  
“Did you miss me?” - Bill asked to his wife who laid back with her head resting on his chest and her eyes closed.  
“Yes, I was bored without you”  
“Poor my love and now that I’m here, what would you like to do?” - Hillary raised her head and looked at him maliciously.  
"Maybe you should make it up to me for left me alone for two hours” - Hillary said putting a sulk and fondling the chest of Bill, Bill smiled.  
“What am I supposed to do to make it up to you?”  
“Oh I think you know” - Bill kissed his wife and started unbuttoned her blouse, then passed his hands over her breasts covered in silk and took a nipple into his mouth, then he undid her bra and made her lie down on the couch, then he removed her pants.  
"You are so beautiful”  
“Fewer words and more actions William”  
“Beautiful and bossy” - Bill kissed his wife passionately, while he massaged her breasts with his hands.  
"I love your breasts, they are the perfect size for my hands” - Hillary moaned and Bill took a rosy nipple in his mouth, while he took the other one between his thumb and forefinger, Hillary moaned arching her back.  
"Patience baby, patience” - Bill looked his wife half naked and smiled, he was damn lucky and he would show her exactly how lucky he felt to have her all to himself.  
Bill went back to kiss his wife’s breasts going down slowly kissing her stomach, belly, right up to the elastic of her panties, Bill ran his fingers over her panties and saw how wet she was, he took the elastic of her panties between his fingers and began to remove her panties slowly.  
"Stop teasing me, Bill” - Bill laughed, he took off her panties and took her thighs in his hands putting them over his shoulders, then he began to kiss her inner thighs deliberately avoiding where Hillary needed to be touched the most, Hillary groaned in frustration.  
"William Jefferson Clinton if you don’t put that talented tongue of yours to work you’ll…”  
"You are so sexy when you’re bossy” - Bill said kissing her on the lips, Hillary looked at him intently and Bill laughed.  
"Ok, ok ma’am” - Bill returned in his position between his wife’s legs and began to lick her folds, Hillary groaned in pleasure.  
“Mmmm you are so tasty” - Bill began to lick the clit of his wife and slipped inside her one finger, then another and began to push them inside her, when he heard his wife’s walls tighten around his fingers, he took them away from inside of her and went back to lick her slowly like she was a yummy lollipop.  
"Bill stop teasing and make me cum” - Bill looked at her and decided he had made her wait long enough, so he began to suck her clit and he put two fingers inside her and began to push inside of her with fervor, Bill continued his treatment for a few minutes until he heard his wife begin to moan louder and he felt her walls start to huddle around his fingers again, at that point he increased the pace until Hillary was screaming the name of her husband and arching her back, Bill removed his fingers from inside his wife and placed them on her waist to keep her in position, while he continued to gently lick her clit to prolong her pleasure.  
Bill stood up and looked at his wife who was trying to catch her breath, Bill had a big smile on his face as he watched his wife lying naked on the couch, with her eyes closed and satisfied, Hillary opened her eyes and smiled at her husband, Bill leaned over and kissed his wife sweetly.  
Bill moved his wife a bit so he could lie down on the couch behind her and then he picked up a blanket to cover her, Hillary turned into the arms of her husband.  
"You’re a little too dress, honey” - Hillary unbuttoned Bill’s shirt and then she unzip his jeans leaving him alone with his boxers.  
"Much better” - Hillary smiled and settled herself in the arms of her husband laying her head on his chest, after a few minutes she turned and picked up the remote control, turned on the tv and the two began to watch an episode of "House of cards”, after a few minutes, Bill began to stroke her thighs and then her ass, Hillary moves her ass in response, Bill took his wife’s hips in his hands and made her stop.  
“If you keep moving your fantastic ass we won’t be able to finish the episode” - Hillary in response moves her ass against him again and felt him harden instantly.  
"You have the most beautiful ass I have ever seen” - Bill said passing a hand on his wife’s ass cheeks, then Hillary turned into the arms of her husband and smiled seductively and stuck a hand in his boxers.  
"I think the big boy here like my ass as much as you, and I think he wants to play with him”  
“Oh my boy definitely wants to play with him and with you” - Hillary smiled and took away her husband’s boxer and started stroking him slowly, Bill closed his eyes and groaned, he took the hand of his wife and put it on his chest then kissed his wife passionately, he turned them so that he was above his wife, he passed his big hand on her sex and whispered in her ear.  
"My boy is going to make you feel so good that you won’t be able to remember your name when we’re done” - Hillary smiled.  
“Is it a promise?”  
“Yes it is” - the two laughed and Bill leaned over to kiss his wife, while she grabbed his cock in her hand and began stroking it.  
“Let the fun begin” - from that moment and for the next two hours the only sound anyone could heard coming from the house were moans and screams of pleasure, the agents stationed at the door of the house lifted up their eyes, every day was the same story, now they were accustomed, the two agents exchanged glances and smiled, those two, even at the age of 70 years they couldn’t keep their hands away from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here we go with another request for a fanfiction, I hope you like it!!! Anyway enjoy it and thank you!!!!! ( As always sorry for the mistakes )


End file.
